Ветеран
|priority=1 |type=Убийство Уникален |uses=3 |attack= |defence= (активация) |immunity=Временный иммунитет к укусам. Иммунитет к отвлечению Иммунитет к контролированию |sheriff=Ваша цель не подозрительна. |investigator=Ваша цель может быть , , Ветераном, или . |consigliere=Ваша цель — параноидальный герой войны. Это, должно быть, Ветеран. |summary=Параноидальный герой войны, который застрелит любого, кто его посетит. |abilities=Выбирает, будет ли игрок в боевой готовности. |attributes=- Во время боевой готовности получает защиту. - Во время в боевой готовности нападает на всех своих посетителей. - Боевую готовность можно использовать только 3 раза. |goal=Линчевать всех преступников и злодеев. |winwith= |mustkill= }} Ветеран смеётся в темноте, не боясь её самой. Бояться монстров под кроватью? Человек с пальцем на курке нервно рассмеялся. "Я ничего не боюсь", — поговаривал он себе. Конечно, в прошлом он был героем войны, но, привыкший к засадам и угрозам для жизни, он в итоге стал параноиком. Во тьме сдвинулся его палец на курке; с каждым звуком его сердце начинало биться быстрее. Да, он боялся смерти. А как же не бояться, видя сколько людей трагически умирают день за днём? Он знал, что от тех, кто похищает людей, а те чудесным образом сбегают от них — пощады не ждать. Его размышления прервались звуком открытия двери. Пот начал стекать с его лица, шаги становятся громче и громче, направляясь к нему. Сердце забилось, словно сумасшедшее, он поднял своё ружьё на дверь. И вот, дверь открылась и раздался выстрел. Незнакомец упал, и появилось чувство беспокойства. Всё сделано, всё кончено.(автор) Механика Ветеран - одна из самых сильных ролей среди , обладающая мощными способностями, позволяющая игроку не только выжить, но и убить нападающих. * Ветеран является уникальной ролью. * Чтобы быть в боевой готовности, нужно нажать кнопку напротив своего имени игрока в списке игроков в течение ночи. ** Ветеран в боевой готовности убивает всех посетителей, включая . ** Если тот, кто посетит Ветерана в боевой готовности, будет вылечен , включая иного от роли , то он выживет. ** Если посетитель был защищён , он всё равно умрёт. ** В большинстве случаев, убийство посетителя не мешает ему использовать свою ночную способность. *** Если перевезёт Ветерана во время боевой готовности, он умрёт, но зато Ветеран отправится на его место цели другого игрока. **** Следовательно, кто бы ни посетил Ветерана на начальном месте, они не посетят его, но те, кто посетит вторую цель будут убиты Ветераном. *** Если будет шантажировать Ветерана во время боевой готовности, Ветеран всё равно станет объектом шантажа, но зато убьёт самого . *** Если обольёт Ветерана во время боевой готовности, Ветеран всё равно будет облитым, однако он погибнет. Это имеет смысл, если в игре есть два , либо был вылечен, либо выберет роль . **** Боевая готовность не спасёт от сожжения ; Ветеран всё равно умрёт, если устроит поджог во время боевой готовности Ветерана. *** Если решит посетить дом Ветерана во время боевой готовности, то они убьют друг друга. Любой человек, посетивший в эту же ночь дом Ветерана, будет убит и Ветераном, и . **** Если посетит Ветерана во время боевой готовности, он не защитит его от и погибнет. **** Если решит вылечить Ветерана или , выживет тот, кого выбрал . * не может контролировать Ветерана использовать боевую готовность или нет. * Ветеран обладает иммунитетом к отвлечению и получит такое сообщение: « », когда другой игрок попытается его отвлечь. Как бы то ни было, и всё равно умрут, если они посетят Ветерана в боевой готовности. Стратегия Из всех ролей города, роль очень мощная и должна находиться в правильных руках, т.к. способность данной роли может причинить вред как и злым, так и добрым людям. * Ветеран неоднозначно считается самой мощной ролью среди города со способностью защититься ночью, а также убивать посетителей, игнорируя базовую защиту. * Использование боевой готовности в первую же ночь может показаться немного заманчивым, но чаще всего это является пустой тратой времени (из-за того, что все люди ещё живы, и поэтому вероятность посетить Ветерана будет очень мала). Хотя это может быть хорошей идеей, если Ветеран находится на первом или последнем месте в списке игроков. Однако это может убить , хотя также это может привести к смерти члена , или . * Даже если Ветеран войдёт в боевую готовность в первую ночь и убьёт члена , настоятельно рекомендуется не входить в боевую готовность во вторую ночь, т.к. будет знать Ветерана и вряд ли захотят его посетить. Входя в боевую готовность на следующую ночь, будет больше шансов убить , особенно если они не знают, кого посещают. Это также верно, независимо от того в какую ночь Ветеран будет в боевой готовности. Однако бывает, что члены или другие роли-убийцы, зная Ветерана, часто будут нападать на него сразу после очередного убийства в надежде застать его врасплох. * Если в ранние ночи будет убита важная роль для , Ветеран может заявить себя в роли , чётко говоря это в чате. В течение следующей ночи Ветеран должен быть в боевой готовности. может атаковать его. Это может привести к тому, что члены или другие умрут, хотя это может иметь плохие последствия, если Ветеран убьёт дружелюбного , пытающегося помочь ему. * Самая сложная часть игры за — угадывание, когда его будут атаковать, чтобы не тратить боевые готовности впустую. * Если у Ветерана вызывающий или выделяющийся среди остальных ник, его могут атаковать в начале игры. * Если Ветеран и вправду выбрал выделяющийся ник, он может воспользоваться этим фактом и показать, что он — после первой ночи. Нужно использовать обычную тактику, чтобы Ветерана посетили в эту ночь. Он может узнавать роли других игроков, подобно : шептать другим игрокам в начале дня до объявления смертей, что он — . Также Ветеран может активно шептать, требуя их роли. Ветеран будет полностью защищен от атак в первые три ночи, если решит использовать боевые готовности сразу. Ещё Ветеран будет находиться на всеобщем внимании, позволяя другим , например , стать скрытыми среди внимания, которое Ветеран получает. Эта тактика сработает в зависимости от того, сколько доверия Ветеран будет проявлять в (например, люди будут Ветерану меньше верить, если он убил много в первую ночь). Люди будут становиться более недоверчивыми из-за того, что Ветеран не может раскрыть себя как . У членов будет больше соблазна напасть на Ветерана, чтобы заставить его молчать, убирая его инициативу, которую он проявляет днём. Доказательства себя в качестве Ветерана * Если Ветеран убил кого-то, например , который написал в своём Завещании, что он посетил его, он с лёгкостью докажет городу, что он и есть , и его голос будут ценить в течение всех дней до конца игры. * Если присутствие Ветерана неизвестно и он во время боевой готовности убивает кого-то, он может прошептать игрокам в самом начале дня до объявления смертей. Ветеран может заявить, что он и указать, сколько игроков его посетило в эту ночь, доказав что он и есть . Сохранение боевых готовностей * Не следует забывать о логике. У каждого свой стиль игры, но если Ветеран не привлечёт достаточно внимания на раннем этапе игры или не будет иметь имя, которое будет выделяться, вероятность, что его кто-нибудь атакует в начале игры будет очень маленькой из-за присутствия большого количества других потенциальных целей. В отличие от других неудачных смертей игроков, при игре за Ветерана следует понимать, что сохранение боевых готовностей на ранних этапах игры сильно повышает живучесть игрока в поздних этапах игры, когда у злых ролей будет всё меньше целей на выбор. * Если роль Ветерана известна другим игрокам, необходимо постараться сохранить хотя бы одну боевую готовность, если произошла ситуация, в которой остались 3 игрока. Кроме того, никогда не следует воздерживаться от боевых готовности, поскольку в такой ситуации линчевание злодея имеет больший приоритет, нежели его убийство ночью, так как тот может специально ожидать, пока игрок не потратит все свои боевые готовности. * Следует всегда пытаться сохранить хотя бы одну боевую готовность как можно дольше, когда есть вероятность, что Ветерана посетят. Как правило, роль Ветерана раскрывается под конец игры, особенно в том случае, если Ветеран при этом сообщал свою роль членам . Необходимо сохранить одну или две боевых готовности на случай тупиковых ситуаций, что в итоге позволит закончить игру хотя бы в ничью. * Если Ветерана воскресили, но до своей смерти он использовал все свои боевые готовности, то они не восстановятся. Тем не менее, голос Ветеран будет ценным в дневном чате, т.к. он является подтверждённым и может всё ещё заставить злодеев думать, что у него ещё есть боевые готовности. * Когда у Ветерана закончатся боевые готовности, НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕМ НЕ НАДО говорить , что закончились боевые готовности, только если Ветеран не просит заключения в тюрьму для защиты или есть , которые хотят защитить его. Таким образом, Ветеран не станет целью и он может продержаться дольше в игре, помогая получить преимущество большинства в конце игры. * Есть ещё одна стратегия, однако она сомнительная, но бывает полезна — это боевая готовность в первую ночь. Необходимо спровоцировать как можно больше людей, а после войти в боевую готовность. Даже если провокация не удалась и никто не пришёл к игроку, можно раскрыть свою роль в качестве на второй день, заявив, что игрок расстроен, что его никто не посетил. Хоть это и раскрывает роль, но это заставит членов быть острожными. Лучше сохранять оставшиеся боевые готовности до позднего этапа игры. Скорее всего, Ветерана либо повесят, если у злых ролей есть преимущество по количеству, либо попытается заставить Ветерана повесить другого . С оставшимися боевыми готовностями очень высок шанс не только выжить, но и убить члена . не будет ожидать, что у Ветерана остались какие-либо боевые готовности. Однако, нужно быть внимательным, поскольку можно случайно убить некоторых , если Ветеран был в боевой готовности в первую ночь, это, возможно, может привести к недовольству, а далее к линчеванию Ветерана в конце игры, поэтому лучше использовать эту способность с осторожностью. ** Также можно раскрыть свою роль в качестве в первый или второй день и сохранить все три боевые готовности на протяжении всей игры. может спросить доказательства, но большинство людей будут держаться подальше от Ветерана, ведь мало злодеев объявляют себя . ** Когда заключает Ветерана в тюрьму, следует раскрыть свою роль, а также попросить, чтобы представил Ветерана как , или какого-либо , представляющего угрозу для или других . Они будут заинтересованы в Ветеране больше, чем кто-либо другой игрок в игре. Становление себя целью * Иногда хорошо объявить себя как важную роль для города, например или . Это может привести к тому, что злые роли захотят прийти к Ветерану. В основном это работает на ранних этапах игры, т.к. злодеи не обладают какой-либо информацией и они хотят избавиться от хороших ролей. Однако, , возможно, захочет исследовать Ветерана, раскроет его настоящую роль для и напишет об этом в своём Завещании, если Ветеран решил сохранить боевую готовность в эту ночь. также может раскрыть роль Ветерана в своей записке. * При провокации Ветерану не следует говорить, что его роль уникальна, то есть он или . Тогда или попытаются вылечить или защитить Ветерана, и в итоге он убьёт их. Или ещё хуже, настоящий казнит Ветерана (если он тот объявил себя ). * С другой стороны, написав в чат "'' has revealed themselves as the !" (" объявляет себя !") в первый день, затем начать спрашивать роли, может привести к гибели , считающих, что игрок является , и решивших убрать его из игры. Однако, это также может отразиться негативно, например Ветеран убьёт , захотевшего застрелить его, или , захотевшего казнить Ветерана, который посчитал, что он — . * Один из способов сохранить боевые готовности — это сделать себя целью для злых ролей, сказав нечто, вроде "Stop roleblocking me you illiterate idiots!" ("Хватит отвлекать меня, вы, невообразимые идиоты!") или "''I think I know a member of the but I'm gonna double-check in case of a " ("Думаю, я нашёл одного из членов , но лучше проверю ещё раз из-за возможного "). При использовании второй фразы её следует сказать под конец дня, чтобы никто не успел спросить игрока об этом. Используя первую фразу, можно заставить или прийти к Ветерану. * Если кто-то говорит "Thank you for healing me last night!" ("Спасибо тебе, , что спас меня прошлой ночью!") или что-то похожее, можно ответить чем-то типа "No problem" ("Всегда пожалуйста") и войти в боевую готовность. * Хорошей стратегией является попытка завязать разговор в первый день. Как ни странно, каждого, кто в это время написал что-либо в чат, обычно посещают в первую ночь. Возможно, это связано с тем, что роли-убийцы подозревают, что более шумные люди будут их обвинять, поэтому они хотят сначала избавиться от них, или потому что у них нет другой информации. Следует быть в боевой готовности, и, возможно, игрок сможет поймать роль-убийцу, особенно, если Ветеран говорил первым. * Следует быть общительным. Большинство злодеев обычно тихие в течение игры, а большинство , как правило, разговорчивые. Через некоторое время такие разговоры не остаются незамеченными и , в итоге один из них может посетить игрока. Следует подготовить боевую готовность в тот день, когда Ветеран очень много болтал, т.к. скорее всего роль-убийца попытается атаковать его, чтобы замолчал. Однако, заставляя себя выглядеть и звучать так, как , это хороший способ привлечь к Ветерану роли-убийцы, однако, это также может привлечь и реальных , поэтому следует быть осторожным, чтобы не переусердствовать. Если Ветеран знаком с подтверждённым , можно шепнуть ему, что он — . Они обычно должны понять, что Ветеран попытается привлечь к себе внимание, и оставить его в покое, чтобы сосредоточиться на других подозрительных игроках. ** Быть болтливым — не значит не быть раздражающим. Если игрок слишком раздражает, будет думать, что он — , а роли-убийцы будут игнорировать его, предпочитая не терять ночь на такого . ** Хуже, если остальные будут нацелены на Ветерана, считая его , и захотят убрать его, т.к. он увеличивает порог голосования, что становится сложнее повесить реальных врагов. Следует принимать активное участие в разговорах, когда есть что-то интересное, а не только просто так. ** А также это может расценивается как спам, что является нарушением правил, даже если это нужно для роли. * Если Ветеран заявляет о своей роли , выгоднее представить себя в роли , а после войти в боевую готовность. Результаты расследования включают себя как , так и Ветерана (так что Ветеран не вызовет никаких вопросов у следователей, т.к. они не противоречат результатам ), а также являются ценными ролями, что привлекает внимание . Кроме того, способность убивать заставляет оценивать эту роль как угрозу бо́льшую, чем , поэтому это заявление роли (в отличие от требования ) несколько менее вероятно привлечёт и , которые могут посетить Ветерана и случайно от него погибнуть. * Иногда хорошей стратегией будет специально провоцировать или , чтобы те попытались убить Ветерана ради своего удовольствия. * Можно также спровоцировать, заявив, что игрок хочет быть убитым ночью, что обычно старается это делать. Однако это не будет работать на более опытных игроков. * Ветеран можете сказать, что ненавидит эту роль, чтобы привлечь или , однако тоже заинтересуются, что может привести к невинным жертвам за одну ночь. Что делать, если узнали роль * Если люди узнали, что игрок — , очень рекомендуется сохранить боевые готовности до поздней стадии игры, потому что, узнав Ветерана, люди будут стараться держаться от его подальше, в т.ч. и роли-убийцы. Сохранение боевых готовностей под конец игры очень поможет городу, если Ветеран останется один на один против роли-убийцы. * Однако люди с очень высоким опытом игры могут прознать эту стратегию и попытаться убить Ветерана сразу. Так что если игрок играет в Ранжированную игру, ему следует постараться предупредить , чтобы они защитили его. Если город знает, что игрока защищает , это создаст ещё причину, чтобы роли-убийцы избегали его. * Если закончились боевые готовности, не следует выходить! Всё ещё можно помочь городу голосом, особенно, если игрок подтверждён как . Ветеран против роли-убийцы * В большинстве случаев сценарий таков: у Ветерана остаётся одна боевая готовность и игра длится не больше трёх дней из-за механики ожидания. * Иногда злодеи стараются не рисковать нападать на Ветерана до самой последней ночи, когда игра подходит к ничьей, или выиграть, убив Ветерана, надеясь, что тот потратит все боевые готовности. * может попытаться поговорить с ролью-убийцей или проголосовать против неё. Если она не отвечает, значит, что либо отошла от компьютера (AFK), либо делает вид, чтобы Ветеран поверил в это и не входил в боевую готовность. * Ничего не говоря, роль-убийца будет думать, что Ветеран не будет входить в боевую готовность. Почти во всех случаях молчание заставит другого игрока усомниться в своих действиях (пойдёт ли Ветеран в боевую готовность или нет/атаковать Ветерана или нет). * будет атаковать во время полнолуния, так что Ветеран не должен тратить боевые готовности, когда нет полнолуния. Под конец игры будет либо одно или два полнолуния в течение трёх ночей, в которых Ветеран должен выжить. Однако, если вторая ночь является полнолунием, и есть боевая готовность, игру закончится в ничью, т.к. Ветеран убьёт , а он убьёт его. Интересные факты * До версии 2.0 у были Посмертные Записки, что позволяло легко подтвердить себя, указав их самих в Посмертной Записке. * До версии 2.0 в игре никогда не могло быть два . en:Veteran Категория:Роли Категория:Уникальные роли Категория:Городские роли Категория:Роли-убийцы Категория:Роли-убийцы Города